boredgodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Prince Ycaron of the Crimson Caves
King Ycaron of the Crimson Caves is a drow paladin in the Daevenfell campaign. Appearance Ycaron is a tall, handsome Drow, though bearing many scars from his years in tortured captivity. He dresses in half plate armor, covered in elegant yet tattered midnight blue drapings, and wears a twisted cast iron crown. His sentient rapier Satia is always at his side. Personality Melodramatic and quick to both hurt and anger, yet slow to forgive, Ycaron sees himself as a misunderstood hero of mythic proportions. He believes himself to be chosen by the goddess La Luna to unite the Drow, yet centuries of imprisonment has hardened his heart to almost everything but his love for Princess Yllaria. He is short sighted, yet his bravery at least somewhat makes up for his lack of any sort of pragmatic thinking. Early Life Ycaron grew up in the Crimson Caves, son of the tribal leader Prince Dëdalon. He would spend his time with his sweetheart Yllaria, his friend Quintillion, and his squire Imrys. Led to the surface by his lover, he was confronted with the moon, something the Drow had never seen before – its light not hurtful like that of the sun which forced them underground. He believed himself appointed by La Luna to unite the tribal and warring Drow as King. After having Quintillion help him fake his father's death in a duel, he assumed leadership of The Crimson Caves, and went to war. He was sold out by Imrys at the last second, as his squire discovered the soft heartedness of letting his father live. His rival King Gargaroth thus struck Ycaron down, sending Yllaria fleeing, and kept him imprisoned and tortured for 300 years, the bleached bones of the cell's previous inhabitant his only companionship. In Daevenfell As the population of Davenfeldt was plunged into Daevenfell, Ycaron was freed from his chains. For the better part of a year, he lived as a vengeful phantom, striking down demons and March soldiers, until his violent exploits saved a young man named Skip. The two eventually joined up with The Resistance, causing Ycaron unease as its leader Edith had assumed his name, forcing him to take a pseudonym. (Not so) secretly, he kept plotting to overthrow Edith. Eventually their adventures led to a confrontation with King Gargaroth, but right as Ycaron were to strike him down, the old King revealed he knew Yllaria's whereabouts. Out of spite, Edith killed the King before he could tell Ycaron anything, forcing him to play his hand and attempting to usurp her as leader. He was unsuccessful, and Edith ordered him dead. Only Teft and Lhoris' intervention kept him alive, and the altercation fractured the group. Fuming with rage against both The Resistance and The March (Gargaroth's former allies), Ycaron had himself crowned King of the Drow, and joined Har'tovh Kee and the elves of the Domed City in a war against everyone. Only after sacking Barge Town and helping Har'tovh Kee kill a thousand March soldiers and civilians, did his old friend Quintillion manage to convince him he was being used for the elves' own agenda, and begrudgingly joined forces once again with The Resistance, killing Kee. He is currently keeping Edith hostage in exchange for Kee's powerful warship, and is about to embark on a journey to the Domed City as part of a wartime alliance neither party is truly psyched about.